


soft flame

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, end of the universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de tantos séculos - ele não sabia exatamente quantos, havia perdido a conta - viajando e vendo tantas maravilhas através das galáxias, ele pensou que nada mais poderia surpreendê-lo ou tirar seu fôlego. Mas, oh, ele estava tão errado.<br/>Ela era a maior de todas as belezas que ele já tinha visto, tanto por dentro quanto por fora, e a presença dela era o seu maior vício. Ele, finalmente, havia concluído que não poderia mais viver longe dela, e toda aquela história de "desencontros" deveria acabar.<br/>Ele só não havia notado que isso, logo a melhor coisa que já tinha ocorrido, seria seu fim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i need to feel you before i die

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I need to feel you before I die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473619) by [rorywilliaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws)



Depois de anos viajando por todo canto, imaginável ou não, ele pensou que já tivesse visto e vivido as maiores maravilhas, os mais grandiosos lugares e incríveis aventuras. Mas nada – oh, ele nunca poderia ter imaginado isso! – tirava seu fôlego como ela fazia. Sua pequena preciosa e tão forte Melody Pond, sua psicopata sob medida e amada esposa River Song.  
  
Era uma pena, então, que as melhores coisas só vinham para nós em doses homeopáticas, o suficiente para se apaixonar, mas nunca para se sentir realmente completo. Perdidos através do tempo, eles se encontravam aqui e ali, nunca na ordem certa. Não era justo, eles sabiam, mas era como podia ser e eles tinham que superar isso.  
  
Mas doía cada vez que um encontrava o outro e... Eles ainda não eram um do outro, ainda não eram maduros o suficiente, velhos o suficiente. Andando de trás para frente na linha do tempo um do outro, eles raramente encontravam os “eu”s certos pelo universo.  
  
Ele poderia chorar, então, quando as peças encaixaram-se no lugar e ele a encontrou no ponto certo. Eram tempos sombrios para ele, tempos sem seus melhores amigos e sempre longe de sua esposa, tempos onde tudo o que ele tinha era solidão dentro da TARDIS – tão escura e gelada quanto o peito dele – e tê-la novamente trouxe algum calor aos seus corações. Eles haviam reencontrado um motivo para baterem.  
  
E bateram ainda mais forte quando, numa rara brecha que qualquer força que controlasse o universo sem querer deixou, ela pode ficar. E não por apenas alguns dias, mas realmente ficar.   
  
Lineares e juntos, eles poderiam trazer tantas maravilhas para tantos povos e tantos mundos. O Doctor e River Song, juntos, salvando planetas e pessoas, unindo famílias, sendo os super heróis.  
  
Ela era, com certeza, a pessoa mais capaz de amar que ele conhecia. Ele tentava ser, na maioria do tempo, uma boa pessoa, mas ela fazia isso parecer tão natural. Ser gentil era uma parte dela.  
  
Ela não era só gentil, mas ela iluminava o ambiente que estava. Ele não poderia não sorrir a presença dela, aos toques doces que trocavam discretamente enquanto tomavam sorvete num parque qualquer num ano qualquer do século XIX, a gentileza que ela travava aquela criancinha que vinha agradecê-la por salvar sua casa, seu planeta.  
  
Ele era cego, ele só via a ela, ele só via as boas coisas. Mas a luz do sol não conseguia tocar todos os lados da lua, e um sempre era abandonado à escuridão. Era normal, todos tinham seu lado escuro, mas ali... Isso era voluntariamente esquecido. Ela também estava perdida na emoção.  
  
Nenhum dos dois via o que desmoronava ao redor, porque não importava. Parecia bom.  
  
River Song era suave, seus beijos eram suaves, suas mãos eram suaves, seus cachos eram macios e suaves, e ele queria ser todo suave por ela. Não existia nada que ele não faria por ela, absolutamente nada.  
  
E esse poderia ser o seu fim. Já estava sendo.  
  
***  
Era três da manhã num relógio qualquer. Não interessava, não havia mais tempo para medir. Uma caixinha de polícia azul flutuava na escuridão e tudo naquele quarto parecia um pouco escuro também. Ele pressionou a cabeça no pescoço dela e depositou um beijo. Agora parecia certo de novo.  
  
Mãos gentilmente acariciaram seu braço direito e uma voz melodiosa sussurrou palavras doces contra os cabelos dele, palavras de amor. O amor dos dois tinha sido tudo o que sobrou.  
  
O resto todo, universos, estrelas e planetas, haviam queimado há tanto tempo atrás. Ele não lembrava direito. Tudo o que podia sentir eram os lábios dela contra os seus, tão doces e úmidos.  
  
Vagamente, no fundo da mente, ele reviveu aqueles momentos. Ele se lembrava de algumas vezes onde estar com ela foi mais importante, momentos onde sacrifícios foram feitos para que pudessem viver, momentos onde nenhum dos dois exatamente se importou com qualquer consequência, desde que ainda pudessem estar juntos.  
  
Há muito tempo, disseram-lhe que ela havia sido feita para ele, para matá-lo, e por isso eles eram tão iguais. Só poderia pegá-lo aquele que pensasse como ele. Agora, ele podia ver isso. Eles eram tão iguais, e por serem iguais, tão perfeitos. Dois deuses solitários, reunidos.   
  
E duas criaturas com tanto poder podiam fazer uma grande estrago. Eles podiam, e tanto que fizeram, demolir a existência. Não havia estrelas lá fora para iluminá-los, e todo dia era uma eterna noite escura.  
  
Mas os travesseiros embaixo de suas cabeças eram macios, e as mãos que desdobravam um ao outro também, então ele mais uma vez deixou para lá. Ele poderia pensar nisso depois, quando sua cabeça não estivesse tão ocupada com a beleza dela.  
  
Aquele era o último milênio, o último ano, a última hora, o último instante, antes do fim de tudo. Ele podia sentir contra seus ossos o tempo desmoronando, vagarosamente rápido, rapidamente devagar. River e o tempo eram delicados derretendo em torno dele.  
  
Ele também se sentia derretendo, se misturando a ela, se tornando um só. Os grandes destruidores de mundos agora novamente se encontravam, e eles se amavam tanto. O amor nunca poderia ter sido tão doentio quanto naqueles momentos, mas também era bom e bonito e real. A coisa mais real que já existiu.  
  
Quando a grande luz veio e piscou em torno deles, ele soube que acabava ali. Ele se sentia afundando em tudo aquilo, ele se sentia como se não pudesse ter o suficiente dela, e por isso estava sufocando. O ar faltava quando tudo girou e ele sentiu a boca dela na sua novamente, pela última vez.  
  
Depois, não havia mais nada ali. Eles também haviam ido, e só o vazio restou. Tudo queimou suavemente em torno deles, e o calor daquela chama que nenhum dos dois pode controlar parecia confortável enquanto o último suspiro era dado. Ele não sabia qual era a cor do universo enquanto ele ia embora porque ele só conseguia processar a cor dos olhos dela e como eles brilhavam.  
  
A última estrela no universo era o brilho dos olhos dela. E depois, mais nada.


	2. i'll follow you into the dark

Partido, no fim todos haviam ido e abandonado ele. E ele, na maior parte dos casos, não poderia reclamar, porque... Era culpa dele. Quase sempre era.

 

Mas Amy e Rory... Eles eram bem mais do que simples companions, amigos. Eles eram família, um núcleo familiar que o Doctor nunca imaginou que poderia ter de novo. Eles eram dois dos melhores amigos que ele já teve, eram seus sogros, eram sua família, simples assim.

 

Nunca nada poderia completar o buraco que agora se formava em seu peito, uma falta que pesaria e latejaria ali para sempre.

 

Nem River, sua amada River, tão perfeita para ele, poderia preencher aquele espaço. Não que ela não fosse tentar, e não que ele não apreciasse a tentativa. Ele apreciava até demasiadamente, porque a partida dela era outro vazio com que ele tinha de lidar, e tê-la ali ao alcance de dois braços firmes no entorno daquela cintura fina garantia que, por enquanto, ela não voaria para longe.

 

Ele tinha boas esperanças, o único sentimento bom que sentia no momento, no fato de, pela primeira vez, eles viajariam juntos por algum tempo em linha reta. Sem desencontros por um tempo, sem a dor da incerteza do que iriam encontrar um no outro da próxima vez.

 

Eles poderiam ser gloriosos juntos, o Doctor e sua esposa através dos mundos, salvando vidas, exatamente como deveriam ser. River tinha mais amor em um coração do que ele em dois, isso era fato, e ao lado dela, ele poderia ser ainda melhor.

 

Quem sabe a Library não estava longe, ainda bem longe deles, e a força divina que regia tudo e todos simplesmente não os deu essa _folga_ , essa oportunidade de estarem juntos antes do fim, um tempo de qualidade antes que ela precisasse morrer e ele, se despedaçar.

 

Isso seria apenas um pouco de luto, um pouco de amor, um pouquinho de tudo que os faziam completos e, agora, juntos. Talvez, entre toda a dor, a vida reservasse alguns momentos de alívio e felicidade. Talvez River pudesse ser o pequeno momento dele, e ele gostaria de ser o dela em retorno. Um último adeus antes do fim.

 

***

 

O universo sabia o que fazia quando os manteve separados pelo espaço-tempo. Aquilo era uma forma de autopreservação, uma forma de garantir que eles não se consumissem nas chamas que eles mesmos atearam e que não tinham controle nenhum sob, porque aquilo era um inferno.

 

Não estar com River, _claro que não_ , isso era bem longe do inferno. Mas o que eles criavam em torno deles mesmo, ora, aquilo queimou tudo.

 

Ele pensou que, juntos, eles seriam heróis. Doce ilusão, unidos eles eram uma tempestade, passando por vidas e lugares e só deixando destruição para trás. Houve uma época onde eles inclusive se importavam, mas agora não mais.

 

Eles eram monstros, e eles só tinham olhos, e mãos, e mentes, e corações, um para o outro, e o resto do universo poderia explodir, desde que eles explodissem unidos.

 

Eles eram o mesmo lado da mesma moeda, parecidos demais para funcionar propriamente. Quer dizer, ele não mentia quando disse que River tinha mais amor em um coração que ele, ela tinha e ainda tem. E ele tentava ser um bom homem, apesar de não ser um homem bom, e na maioria do tempo ele conseguiu se equilibrar naquela linha tênue do que ele deveria ser e do que ele realmente era.

 

Só que entre salvar o universo e salvar um ao outro, eles sempre se escolhiam mutuamente. De que adiantava toda aquela vastidão sem o seu par perfeito? Ele poderia lidar com o fim de tudo, ele notou, mas não com o fim de River.

 

Eles viajaram por inúmeros lugares e conhecerem inúmeros seres, mas as coisas começaram a desmoronar em torno deles, a escapar por dentre os dedos da mão. Dois deuses solitários, cegos, podiam destruir civilizações como castelinhos de areia na orla da praia, eles eram um tsunami contra planetas e galáxias.

 

Então tudo aquilo se tornou desinteressante, e nada mais importava além deles mesmo. Ele notou que todas as maravilhas do universo eram pequenas perto dela, e então elas simplesmente já não valiam tanto assim. A destruição de um povo e de um planeta era um preço justo em troca de mais alguns instantes podendo apreciar a presença de River, e ele faria essa troca quantas vezes fossem necessárias, até o fim de tudo. Guerras perdidas em nome dela eram, na verdade, vitórias doces.

 

Uma pequena caixinha de polícia azul flutuava mergulhada na escuridão, porque todas as estrelas haviam queimado e agora moravam nos olhos de River, que tão suavemente brilhavam e sorriam para ele. Ele sorriu de volta, as pontas dos dedos traçaram de leve a espinha dela, e ele a beijou enquanto outro planeta pegava fogo em algum lugar, em um efeito borboleta.

 

Ele podia sentir um sol se apagar do outro lado do universo quando o corpo dela se pressionou ao seu, e os gritos de um povo morrendo foram abafados pelas batidas dos corações. Tê-la ali era mais importante do que aquilo.

 

Quando ele ainda estava na sua décima (ou seria décima primeira, e ele já era o décimo terceiro? Sinceramente, ele já tinha perdido a conta) encarnação, ele prometeu a ela em seu leito de morte que nada do seu futuro – o passado dela – seria reescrito. Mas ela havia esquecido que o Doctor mente, e aquele futuro parecia tão melhor. No momento que a cabeça dela encaixou tão perfeitamente na curva do pescoço dele, ele teve certeza que sim.

 

Ele fechou os olhos, suspirou, e decidiu que tinham de encontrar outro universo para queimar. Ele não ligava. A única coisa que era importante estava deitada em seus braços, e ele faria de tudo para nunca deixá-la ir, custasse o que custar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora sim, o final. Espero que tenham gostado :)

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! Mas não o fim, ainda não é o fim! Eu havia escrito essa one anteriormente e perdi o arquivo, daí eu reescrevi e deu nisso que eu estou postando... Mas então eu achei o primeiro arquivo (que na verdade é segundo)!  
> Eu decidi então postá-la também, como um bônus dessa aqui. Eu gostei muito mais do resultado dessa, mas não é uma one ruim, então em breve eu a publicarei. Elas são, inclusive, "histórias" diferentes, só o plot é o mesmo.  
> É isso, obrigada pela atenção, tenham um bom dia e comentem!


End file.
